Demon me
by darksesshouluv
Summary: Rhia a human girl finds out she's half demon in an odd way. Pairings...RhiaxSuzaku RhiaxJin RhiaxOCCx2 HieiXOCCXKurama BotanXOCC
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho(or however its spelt) characters...I do own Rhia, Robin, Neal and several other characters. So no using them without my permission! Grrr

I don't know why it happened, but I do know how. I am Rhiannon, Rhia for short. I am a demon. I wasn't always a demon, actually when I was younger I thought I was a human. I lived a normal human life. All that changed one night not to long ago.

It was my 16th birthday. My mother, my brother and I were enjoying our day. WE had stayed home like we always do on birthdays. In my house it was a family thing, no friends unless there like family were to come over on birthdays. My father was at work, not that he would ever notice that it was my birthday, heck the man barily realized that I lived in the same house as him. Anyway we had been enjoying the day, when the sky darkened. Out of no where these two boys showed up. One had long red hair and gorgeous green eyes. The others hair defied gravity and stuck straight up. It had a white streak in it.

The one with red hair grabbed my arm and told my mother to grab our cats. He told us we were to come with them. My mothers a very trusting soul and even though the boy hard a death grip on my arm she did as he asked. Since she couldn't carry all our cats she handed the biggest one to me. I cuddled Smoky, he may be a big boy at 20 lb. but he was still nervous about something. She handed Shadow over to my brother. Shadows a skits to begin with. She would jump at her own shadow. My mother took the kittens Case and Ballie in her arms. The short one with black hair took her arm, gave my brother a look that said he had better follow, and we all started running.

I was confused, why had they come? Who were they? And why in the seven hells were we running? I didn't know any of the answers, all I knew was I had better run with them or the red head was going to drag me. Have you ever tried to run with a 20 lb. bag of flour in your arms? Well try it some time. Only difference is that the 20 lb. in my arms was wiggling. Anyway, we run into the woods that was by my house. When we stopped running we stood in front of a large portal. The two boys basically threw us in the portal.

The boys followed after us. When we got to the other side, the cats jumped out of our arms, and turned into 4 short cat like demons. I looked at my mother and nearly fainted. My mother who had been nearly 50 before was younger than me. She had turned into a 15 year old. My brother and I had not change at all.

I felt someone wrap there arms around me from behind. I turned around and saw...

AN: Hehe cliffhanger

I know it's not that good but I hope it'll get better. Next chapter will most likely not be written in first person. Flames are welcomed(I don't mind criticism as long as it has a point)

Sayanara


	2. half demon

Half Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. I do own everyone else, so don't steal

them.

I turned and looked into the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. Beautifully sculpted face,

wonderful dark blue eyes, framed in beautiful , shoulder length blonde hair. With two almost

antenna like pieces of red hair on either side of his face.

(An: I will be switching to 3rd person for easier dialog)

Suzaku smiles at Rhia, "Koenma didn't tell me that the demoness I'm assigned was so

beautiful."

Hiei walks over to Rhia, "Hn, she's not bad for a half demon." Rhia looks at Suzaku and frowns

in confusion. She looks at Robin and Neal not sure what to make of these strange people. She

looks over her shoulder and sees a pack of giggling females looking at her brother. Rhia, who is

overprotective of her brother, growls at the girls sending them running in fear.

Suzaku laughs, "Rhia the way your acting you would think Neal was your lover, not your

brother."

Rhia snarls, "I happen to think my brother is too... young for any of them. Who are you

anyway? You seem to know me but I have no clue who you are. And what did that boy mean

when he called me a half demon? And..."Sukzaku puts a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

Hiei growls in annoyance, "I meant exactly what I said half breed, your half human, half demon.

One other thing," Hiei rips Rhia from Suzakus arms, "I AM NOT A KID, I am your superior.

Remember that or you will die before you even get to train."

"OK Hiei back off the girl she doesn't know any better." Suzaku wraps his arms around Rhia,

whose struggling, "To tell you Rhia, I am Suzaku, the short one who was threatening you is Hiei,

and the red head is Kurama. Any other questions you have will be answered later by Koenma.

Come it is time for you to meet Koenma and King Enma." Suzaku drags Rhia behind him.

"Suzaku let me go I can walk without assistance!" Rhia freezes Suzakus arm. "How did I do

that?" Suzaku had let go of Rhia and was too busy trying to thaw his arm to hear her question.

Kurama chuckles, "It seems that you may be part ice demon. Your other part you shall find out

in time. Koenma will explain. Please come with us." Rhia nodded not sure what to make of all

this.

Kurama lead them to a large waiting room, "I shall see if the King and Prince are ready to see

you yet." Kurama disappeared through a set of large doors. No more than 30 seconds later he

came out and indicated that the group was to follow him inside.

The room was grand, it was tall enough to fit a skyscraper in and wide enough that you couldn't

see from end to end without extraordinary vision. In the middle of the room was a huge thrown,

and the man who sat in the thrown was huge also. Next to the thrown was a young toddler, with

Jr. written on his forehead.

None of this fazed the cat demons or the three men. They all bowed, except Hiei. Kurama and

Suzaku said in monotone voices, "Sire we have brought the demoness and her children. Their

gaurdians came too."

The man, who the three outsiders could only guess was King Enma, stated, "You have

questions most likely, I shall have my son answer them for you if you will go to his office. All I

shall say in this matter for now is that Suzaku is to train Rhia, Hiei and Kurama are to train

Robin, and Botan is to...where is Botan?"

Suzaku coughs, "She was in the group of girls Rhia scared off. Sire"

Rhia blushed, as the king chuckled, "If I knew she was important I wouldn't have scared her

off."

"Of course young one. Koenma go call Botan and have her come her as soon as possible." The

king dismissed his son, and motioned for everyone else to relax.

Suzaku took Rhia off to the side, "Since I'm your trainer your going to have to listen to me. First

of all NO freezing my arms."

Rhia glared at Suzaku, "That was an acciendent, but if you annoy me again I swear I'll figure out

how I did it and freeze your whole body."

AN: Ta da another chapter done. Review please.

end node 5P9i0s8y19Z


	3. Meeting with Koenma and Rhia

Ok before I start I'd like to thank Kairai for she was the only one to review. -huggles- Anyway people if I don't get reviews no one gets the story.

Oh also I'd like to apoligise for the extremely long wait. I took a little vacation, then got major writers block. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Yu Yu gang, but Rhia my own character.

Meeting with Koenma and Rhia's Training

Rhia snarls and sneers as she walks into Koenma's office. (Oh by the way, don't think she didn't leave Suzaku a little present after he got her mad. Hehe.) Robin looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. Rhia has been known for her temper since she was a babe.

Koenma quickly changes from his toddler form to his teenage form, trying to impress the two female demons/half demons and failing miserably, "I'm asuming you have many questions as to why your here. Ask anything you need to."

Neal who had been unusually quiet throughout this whole thing spoke up first, "Sir, what is the point of dragging us away from our home?"

"Neal, the thing is that we sense a great evil is about to come onto the lands. This evil could cause problems for all three worlds(if someone could tell me how to spell there names please it would help)."

Rhia's right eye twitches slightly as she walks towards Koenma's desk, "You mean to tell us that you dragged us away from our home for some problem you could most likely handle if you put your pea sized mind to it!" Rhia basically screamed.

Koenma cowered, "No, not just you were brought back here, and we can't solve it that easily." Rhia backs off and Koenma breathes a little easier, "Rhia all the lost demons were brought back to this world. All of them need to be trained, because the prophecy fortells that one lost demon will save us all."

"Fine." Rhia backs off, and just as she's settling down, Suzaku comes running into the room with a slight limp.

"Do you know what that little brat did to me? She fucking punched me in the family jewels"(it ain't rated M for nothing people. Oh and it only gets better **:D **)

Everyone in the room snickers as Koenma tries to calm down Suzaku, who looks ready to kill.

"Well if there are no more questions, maybe Suzaku you should go train Rhia. Oh and Rhia try not to pull something like that again. Okay?"

Rhia smiles and plays innocent, "Of course sir."

"Suzaku you'll be showing Rhia to her rooms when your done training her today."

Suzaku mumbled, but took Rhia out to the dojo, as the others were led to their rooms.

**In the Dojo**

"I guess we should see what you can do at the moment and go from there," Suzaku stated slightly roughly.

And so the afternoon and evening went on with Suzaku asking Rhia to do everything from running and jumping to swords and her different powers. During the afternoon, they found that she hold the power to control, the shadows and darkness(not in the evil way). Other things came naturally to her also. She could control almost ever element except light.

During their training session, before came to respect the other more and more. Eventually even started flirting with eachother, but only after both apoligized for what had happened earlier.(I had to put that in there otherwise I wouldn't have my SuzakuxRhia)

Suzaku showed her to her rooms when they were done. They bid eachother good night and went about to do their own things.

Things went on with Suzaku training Rhia from earlier morning til dusk. She never changed out of her human form during there training sessions til...

I know I'm being evil but it's getting late. Besides I love cliffhangers. Ja ne.


	4. Meet the Yu Yu Twirps

Disclaimer: You already know.

Meet the Yu Yu Twirps

Suzaku and Rhia had been training for weeks, but she had yet to change into her more demonic form. Both were a little disappointed. Ever since she was told that she was a half demon she has trained her little butt off.

"Maybe you don't have a demon form. Maybe you'll stay in that weak human body forever," Suzaku goaded Rhia as she attacked him. Rhia began to get angry. she had not gotten truely angry at Suzaku, the first day she'd only been annoyed.

"I am not some weak human!" Rhia had started to glow. Attacking Suzaku now was not the beautiful young human girl from before, instead was a very angry demoness. Her short blonde hair turned jet black and became floor length.It is so black that it looked like all color around it was sucked away. Her blue eyes changed to green. The fire in those eyes would scare even King Enma(um could someone tell me if that's right). Suzaku loved her demon form, but was scared shitless of her at the moment.

Rhia stopped attacking when she saw the fear. When she stopped Suzaku got an even better look than before. Not only had her hair and eyes changed, but her skin had become milky white. She had shrunk a couple inches(she had been a few inches shorter than him before, now she about 6 inches shorter than him). Her outfit had changed also. Originally she had been wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts. Now she was wearing a fighting kimono with long slits up the legs from the floor to her hips. It was blood red with black butterflies on the right sleeve and gold butterflies on the left sleeve. When she smiled at him he saw to very sharp fangs.

"Never call me a weak human ever again," Rhia hissed as she sheathed her sword. All Suzaku could do was nod.

Little did they realize that when she changed she released a large amount of energy. All of a sudden these people came running in brandishing weapons.

Rhia tilted her head and looked at them as if they were nuts. The one making a gun with his fingers was ,to put it nicely, slightly greasy looking. The one blandishing a sword made of light was stupid looking. He looked like you could count his IQ on one hand, on a good day.

The greasy guy had pointed his fingers directly at Rhia as Suzaku decided to speak up, "Yusuke, put your spirit gun down Rhia's not going to harm anyone. She's my student."

"What are you doing here? I killed you."

"And King Enma brought me back to help with the current problem." Yusuke looked a little confused, but the dimwit(I can't spell his name) had put away his weapon and was walking up to Rhia drooling.

"Will this pretty lady be my girlfriend," he asked as dumb as possible. Rhia's right eye starts twitching again. Suzaku growled at the idiot.

"NO!"

"Ah please," he asked as politly as he could. He made one mistake, you never touch Rhia when she hasn't had her medication, which she hadn't had since she was brought to spirit world, and she's already angry. He put his hand on top of her head. Suzaku and Yusuke back up when they feel her energy spike. Dimwit didn't take the hint and ruffled her hair.

Rhia's POV:

She hadn't been this mad in a long time, a very long time. A strange energy over came her. It felt different but natural. All of a sudden she was engulfed in flames. They didn't burn her, they felt good.

Authors POV:

Suzaku and Yusuke looked on as Rhia was engulfed by flames and Dimwit went running away from her. They watched as her hair flew out as if caught by a wind that only effected her. Her clothing disinigrated. This was her purest form.

Just as suddenly as the flames appeared they disappeared. Leaving a naked Rhia lying on the ground, with only her hair covering her.

Suzaku rushed over to her and put his shirt on her. He picked her up and took her to her rooms. He put her in bed and went to talk to Koenma, about what had happened.

AN: Okay that's all for now. Ja ne.


	5. Meeting Dad

**Meet Daddy**

AN: I have three things to say. 1. I do not own the yuyu characters/settings, but I do own everything else. 2. If I don't get some reviews I'm not posting anymore. If I don't have 5 reviews I'm not write part 6. 3. Sorry about not updating for awhile. Writers block + summer bad mixture.

Story:

Thought 'blah'

Rhia POV:

'I can't beleive I have to go back THERE' Rhia ran through the woods near her old home. She was headed back to get her medication, and a few otherthings. She smiled wickedly.

**Flashback:**

They had finally for dimwit hiding under a table somewhere in the castle. Everyone was called to a meeting after they had got him to settle down. Rhia came in dressed in her fighting kimono, glaring when she spotted dimwit(AN:which probibly made him crap his pants...hehe). She settled herself next to her mother as Koenma paced and began his "explanation".

"Rhia your mother has told me how much you'd hate to go back to that house, because of your father. But she also told me that if you don't take your medication you become...hostile." Koenma hid behide ogre expecting Rhia to react. When she didn't he peaked out and saw her look calmly at him.

"Koenma, sir. I only need to take my medication when I'm around people who ignore my signals. I was mad at Suzaku and I didn't hurt him." Suzaku nods in agreement.

"She only scared me alittle." Suzaku smiled at Rhia.

"Be that as it may. Rhia we need you to have your medication around. You will be working with Kwabara(AN: Help me with his name...please!) , and he does have a tendence to be ignorant"

Rhia sighed, "Does that mean I have to go get it?"

"Yes"

"Fine, let's go get this overwith" Botan opened a portal to the forest near her home. Rhia changes back to her human form and heads home.(AN: Yes I made it so she can change. I'm the author so live with it D)

**End Flashback**

That's how she endedup going back to the place she hates most. She opens the door as quiet as possible. Not that it really mattered, because her father was right there working on his computer. (AN: Just like my real dad) When the door opened he whipped his head around and glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he screamed at her. Rhia stood there and stared at him.

"You, your mother, and your brother just up and disappear. You take the cats with you. THEY'VE been gone for months. What you do to them? Kill them?" Rhia rolled her eyes. He never truely worries about her.

Then he did something he shouldn't have. He pushed her, right into the kitchen. Rhia smiled wickly when she comes face to face with a large cast iron pan. She lifts it up and turns around, holding behide her back.

"Where are they?" Her father had no clue what was coming his way. Just as those words let his mouth Rhia swung that pan and beaned him upside the head. He fell like a ton of bricks to the floor. (AN: I've always wanted to do that to my own father. He's such a jerk.) Rhia rolls him over and feels for a pulse, when she finds one she sighs in relief. Just because she hates him doesn't mean she wants him dead.

She drops the pan and grabs the little bottle with her meds. As she heads to the door she stops and runs up to her room. In her room she gets her favorite knife. It's a curved blade, with a black handle. On the handle are 9 1 inch long spikes. She smiles and runs back to the portal. She looks over her shoulder at her former home one last time and disappears into the portal.

(AN: I know it's a little short. Just a reminder I want some reviews please. Ja ne)

Oh yeah I'm thinking of writing another story with Rhia in it. I want opinions.

Rhia in Harry Potter

Rhia in YUYU (again I have another story)

Rhia in (give me suggestions)


End file.
